Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to the use of cyanoacrylate/PVP-iodine compositions for the treatment of the peri-wound or peri-mucosal skin. Specifically, the methods of this invention involve the application of a cyanoacrylate/PVP-iodine composition over mammalian skin surfaces peripheral to and surrounding a wound or a mucosal area such as a stoma. The composition can be applied to form a protective barrier layer on skin that is exposed to urine or fecal waste. The composition can also be applied over medicament that has been applied onto the skin surface. The cyanoacrylate composition to be used can be stored in dispensers for single or repeated/intermittent use and can be applied to the skin by spraying, painting etc. of the composition.